


What Happens in DEO, Stays in DEO

by VindictiveStorm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DEO Agents, F/F, These idiots just can't chill, nerds being nerds, slight crack, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... even when you're inside DEO or 'DEO Shenanigans' - featuring: Loving 'wife' Astra, and Tiny Captain Danvers. </p><p>A bunch of short stories of the DEO agents using their time effectively to build stronger teamwork amongst their ranks ... or at least that's how they're going to explain it when Hank catches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in DEO, Stays in DEO

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm working on something else, but this one I find easier to work with. Got a few ideas lined up for it too, so hopefully I get those in before my break is over. Once again, none of this is beta'd, because I am literal human trash.

One brave soldier popped their head above the crates that they - their team - had been hiding behind. Left and right, dust and ruins had littered the battlefield, and though all was calm, they all knew that their enemy was hidden among the broken city. Just as their team had hidden themselves collectively behind the crates and other debris, their opponents had - probably - hidden themselves just as cleverly and strategically as they had. With the two forces hiding out though, this meant that they were stuck in a stalemate. That wouldn't do ... especially not when time was of essence. They had to end this fast, even if it meant abandoning their safe, foolproof plan. Of course, when it came to split second and risky tactics of war, Alex Danvers was the expert-to-consult.

Fight-Me: MeatShield get your ass out there

... was the only message that was thrown his way after a few seconds of deliberation.

Grunting, though in silent reluctance, Matthew Sharr had taken a moment to ask himself, just one more time, why exactly it was that he was pulled into this mess in the first place. He had walked into the DEO this morning, but was quickly pulled away by a dangerously smug Vasquez, who lead him swiftly through the dimly lit passages of the underground base - through passages that looked and smelled freshly dug as well. When Vasquez opened the one and only door at what felt like the end of the hall, Matthew was more confused than anything when he found four other agents present. It hadn't looked like a debriefing, not when the spacious room was covered from top to bottom with large monitors, much like the ones back in the control room, only difference being that instead of having the round table, baby Danvers' space shuttle, and other alien hunting equipment, there were only six desks, six relatively comfortable looking chairs, and six different sets of computer gadgets at each desk.

The four that were already there paid him no attention, only chattering away with muted excitement as Vasquez steered him right into the middle of it all, announcing quite proudly, "We've got our last man. We're good to go," with a hard pat on his shoulders to add to it. Blinking at that, Matthew could only guess that his face painted quite the horrified expression when Captain Danvers frowned at him, and with a thumb in his direction, turned to Vasquez, "Does he even know what he just walked into?"

* * *

Moments later, Matthew had found himself seated at one of the desks, headset equipped, with a keyboard and mouse under his hands. He had taken the seat closest to the left end, and from there, the other agents had filled in the seats all the way until Captain Danvers took up the right end. As the screen in front of them all looped the loading messages, Matthew couldn't help but to feel relieved when Danvers had properly explained to him just what was going on. He may have walked in thinking he had been unwillingly taking in for some conspiracy plan, but the agents had simply needed a last man to fill in for their super secret video game night at the DEO. Of course, who better than to choose the fresh meat who wouldn't dare to tattle to big bad director Henshaw - not that he'd reprimand Danvers anyway, she'd probably be the only one to get away scoot free if word did get out.

It felt good though, as a rookie, working with some of these higher ranking agents, even if for a game, did wonders for his confidence and mental stability. Working in a field where they had to accomplish the seemingly impossible everyday, being asked to do something that was clearly within reach - in the presence of the renowned agents - was decidedly a fucking pleasure.

What he did not expect, was how much this particular group loved destruction - or how competitive they were. The game that Vasquez had loaded them with had been a simple team shooter game - something mainstream, and part of their actual skill set to have a shot at winning - but two minutes into the game, Matthew already knew that whoever thought this was actually a good idea, did not anticipate for everything to go wrong.

A normal game would have lasted, on average, a good 15 minutes, where kills, deaths, and assists would be added up, and scores based on the efficiency of the team's ability to secure objectives would come together; those with the higher total score would win the game. Before he played this game though, 15 minutes never seemed so long. Their team, consisting of specially trained agents, one of which was their own computers expert, had held nothing back. For the first five minutes, everyone - except for him, of fucking course - had dished out terrifying levels of devastation both to their enemy and the battlefield. Vasquez had found a tank - an honest to god tank - and rolled that thing all over, through anything, over anything, under anything, until she eventually rolled over a land mine. Danvers managed to pick up a rocket launcher - by luck, she had the audacity to say - and had aimed around almost at random. Obviously, most of the damage to the battlefield was all Danvers' fault, which had only helped their opponent now as the game neared the end - not that he was going to say that to her face, he had a family to go home to, thank you very much.

Fight-Me: [All] MeatShield. Get out there. =D

Sticking his head out to peek past the other four agents in between him and their ever badass captain, Matthew gritted out, "I'm right here, Danvers, whatever you need, you can say it out loud," in reply, the other four snickered loudly, and Matthew was befuddled by the agents' ability to register the playful jest he was tossing. Obviously, these nights were going to be a lot more amusing than he had first feared. "any reason why everybody had to know about our next plan, captain?"

Immediately, Danvers' bobbed head stuck out, much like his own, "You're our diversion, Matthew, get your ass out there so we can take our shots. Don't worry, we've got this, we won't let you die," Danvers reassured him, with a quirk in the corner of her lips.

... and that's how his character now was slowly creeping his way above the crate until he was fully in the open - uncovered and unprotected.

The next few seconds were possibly, the most explosive yet, in his life that is. Literally one second after his character was fully uncovered and registered on the map, the first thing that he managed to catch was two rifle snipers of the enemies taking their shots at him - no one missed and his character was quickly killed in a one-two to the head and chest. However, just as his character fell to the side in a dramatic heap of flesh, blood and dirt, the other agents began to bash on their mouses and keys rapidly, firing and throwing their own game-weaponry across the battlefield. It was Danvers' rocket launcher that decided the game though. With her character standing right on top of 'his' corpse, she fired the thing and set the enemies territory ablaze.

"Hell yeah!" The short woman screamed as she bounced out of her seat, arms thrown in the air as the 'WIN' banner ran across all of their screens. The other agents all jumped out of their seats too, sighing in relief, stretching ... and it was Helen, dear sweet Helen, who came up to him and pat his shoulder in a comforting manner while the rest of them cheered.

Just as Matthew decided to jump out of his sheet and grab Danvers in a headlock and mess up that big head of hers - in the most playful ways of course - the door was swiftly kicked open. They all paused in their cheering and turn to the new visitor.

In retrospect, if it had been Director Henshaw, Matthew was sure that he'd still be less terrified than he was in that moment. Knowing what he had been planning moments before, he was downright sweating when it was General Astra who prowled her way into the room, expression stoic until her eyes landed on Danvers of course. The other agents quieted down too, simply watching as the biggest and most silently supported ship of DEO gave each other that lovingly silent greeting with their eyes.

"Did you hear? We won," Danvers said, smugly, as if the screens behind them all weren't hint enough. In response, humoring her, General Astra stepped ever closer to the shorter agent, and softly - somehow holding back all that super strength - cupped her cheek. The two held the smallest of smiles as the General laid her head against Danvers' - could the two get anymore disgustingly adorable?

"Why do you think I've managed to find you ... now I believe it is only right to sweeten your victory that much more with a little treat," the General continued with a quiet murmur, and before we knew it, the two were kissing. Tiny Captain Danvers was being carried as the two locked their lips, and soon enough, to our great relief, Tiny Captain Danvers was being whisked away, out the door, as the two continued ... no, not even going there. Surely, the General would have enough of her mind to go back to .. their home, lair, bat cave? ... before engaging in anything that may set the DEO into a frenzy [he's seen some of the hardcore shippers, and they'd fall over instantly if they had been witness to what he had just seen.]

For now, he'll settle for sulking on his own. His revenge and outrage will have to wait another day. Like hell he was going to do anything to Danvers when her 'wife' was anywhere in the country. He'd wait. Surely, one day, he'll get her back for his unwilling sacrifice - even if it had managed to get them the win.

Perhaps he can settle on pranking Vasquez for a little while now. She was the one who named him 'MeatShield' after all. As soon as he had seen that, he really should have just ran the hell out of here and requested for that mythical 'Brain Bleach' that was rumored to have been completed, at last, by the R&D Team.

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be a lot more Alex/Astra in the next one I promise - gotta set up the whole stage in chapter one though. 
> 
> Find me at break-my-skies, if you tumblr. I draw things from time to time, and I'd love to hear some prompt ideas for fics and art, and because I need friends. :3 Goodnight.


End file.
